


I Know What’s Beautiful Looking At You

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Chyna/Stephanie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Possessive Chyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna hides Stephanie away before taking her home.AU as heck.





	I Know What’s Beautiful Looking At You

\- “Steph?”  
\- Stephanie flinches a little  
\- Scrambles into Chyna’s lap with a whine  
\- Burrows closer  
\- “Make them go away.”  
\- Chyna sighs  
\- Curls her arms around the smaller woman  
\- Her eyes are ice cold when Hunter enters  
\- “What?”  
\- She sounds frustrated  
\- “I... Is she okay?”  
\- “No.”  
\- Chyna speaks roughly  
\- “Now get out.”  
\- Hunter stares  
\- Then nods  
\- Chyna sighs again  
\- Scooping Stephanie up with her as she packs the kit bags for both of them, shouldering them  
\- Carries both bags and Stephanie to her limo  
\- She sits patiently with Stephanie in her lap  
\- Carries her inside  
\- Locks them in  
\- Drops the bags   
\- Places Stephanie quietly on the sofa  
\- Makes the girl’s meal  
\- Feeds her somewhat tenderly  
\- Cradling Stephanie when finally she cries  
\- “Shhh, Princess... Shhh.”  
\- Chyna’s voice is rough  
\- “No tears... he’s not worth it.”  
\- Stephanie quiets down slowly  
\- Nestles into her  
\- “Thank you.”


End file.
